


Not A Goodbye

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [32]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Can we get a Cloud x Reader scenario where Cloud believes that in order to permanently kill Sephiroth he has to die too -but the reader reassures him with her undying love? ^w^
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 35





	Not A Goodbye

Cloud wasn’t a talkative person, but you knew this silent demeanor of his was unusual. His blue eyes absently watched a distant spot while his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. 

You had been considering whether to talk to him or not. After what felt like hours on end, you finally approached him. A brief tilt of his head let you know he had heard you.

“Cloud?” You tried, carefully reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Y/N” He sighed, seemingly struggling to focus on your presence.

“What’s the matter?” You sat by him, watching him intently. “Please, talk to me”

He hesitated, not even daring to look at you at first. After several seconds of stillness, Cloud finally locked eyes with you. 

“Sephiroth” His voice sounded slightly hoarse. 

You immediately knew what he meant and remained silent. Knowing Cloud enough to realize what was bothering him about it, you sighed. 

Not wanting to overwhelm it, you moved cautiously, almost asking for consent. Giving him enough time and space to shrink away from your touch if he wanted to. But as you tenderly linked your arm with his, he accepted the touch.

“You have to take care, Y/N” Cloud said in resignation. “And know that I-”

“No” You interrupted him, earning a surprised glance from him. “This is not a goodbye”

Cloud frowned, baffled by your demeanor. You seemed optimistic despite the odds. But you believed in him and refused to say goodbye.

“But…”

“No, you are strong enough” 

“Not against him” 

“You are, I know you will come back to me”

Cloud’s eyes were drowned in a myriad of emotions as he peered at you. Sadness, concern and adoration all at the same time. When he sighed, you leaned your head on his shoulder.

His knuckles had turned white from how tightly he held on to the sword, but his fingers unwrapped around the hilt to rest over your hand on his arm. 

“Thanks, Y/N” In a rare affectionate gesture, he rested his head against yours. “Really, I feel better knowing you believe in me”

“I always will” 


End file.
